Azel
"In a world where only the strong survive, only the strongest of the strong rule." ~ Azel Azel is a main antagonist of God Hand, and the only human member of the Four Devas. Olivia's fiance, he betrayed the Godhand clan and took the Left Godhand for himself, gaining legendary power and donning the moniker of "Devil Hand". He eventually becomes part of the Four Devas and helps to make their plan to revive Angra a reality, becoming one of Gene's greatest threats. Appearance Azel is as a tall man (slightly taller than Gene) wearing a sleeveless white and red coat with a popped collar and knee-length coattails, as well as grey pants. He has an red handkerchief tucked into his collar. Azel also wears a red belt with a stylized unfastened buckle and long red boots. His left arm (his Godhand) is adorned with special, flame-like tattooes, and he wears a fingerless gauntlet on his right hand. Azel has blond hair with long bangs that separate in the middle and frame his face, and always wears sunglasses. Personality Azel is a cool and conceited individual that views himself above the other Devas. His lust for power drove him to betray and slaughter the Godhand clan, and he believes that "power is everything". Despite being a Deva, Azel views demons as inferior to humans as a result of the other three's constant bickering and constant failure to kill Gene. As such, he has little trouble killing lower-level demons as he sees fit. His pride is such that he constantly challenges Gene alone, refusing to work with the other Devas, and once playfully mentioning his relationship with Olivia to him (despite Olivia herself claiming that "nothing happened between them"). Abilities Azel acts as a mirror to Gene, having the same fighting stance, attacks, and maneuvers as him. Possessing one of the Godhands, he boasts incredible power and agility along with an impressive set of martial arts skills. His hand-to-hand combat borrows heavily from multiple fighting styles, with him also being able to perform advanced actions such back flips and sidesteps. Azel demonstrates superhuman strength and speed when he quickly disposes of high-level demons Conchita, Bruce, and Felix in a single motion. Through the Godhand, Azel unleashes dangerous attacks that generate flames from his hands in combination with his own combat skills. Like Gene, Azel can increase his combat capabilities for a short amount of time by calling upon the Godhand's power, adding even greater strength to his already impressive attacks. However, unlike Gene, his control over his Godhand is such that he does not need a brace to keep its power sealed. Trivia * His theme is Devil May Sly and in his second form, Duel Storm. ** His first theme, Devil May Sly, is a play on words referencing the title of popular Capcom series of video games, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Devil_May_Cry Devil May Cry]. * Interestingly, if the player activates the GodHand and attempts to attack Azel while HIS GodHand is active, Azel will dodge all attacks. This makes him the only enemy in the game capable of dodging the GodHand. Gallery AzelIllustration.png|Azel illustration LeftGodhand.png|Azel's Godhand AzelDeath.jpg|Azel's death Category:Antagonist Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Four Devas Category:Boss Category:Sub Boss Category:Godhand users